Rosalie's journey
by TwiAndEdwardLuver
Summary: Rosalie's journey: my first FanFic! Rose gets a baby somehow! read and find out!
1. Being A Vampire

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV:

I felt weird. Words don't even start to describe how I feel. I couldn't even ask questions, many questions were going to be answered.

I lay on the Cullen's couch with my eyes closed. I could feel Edwards's presences by me. I could feel everyone presences: Charsile, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Emmet. They were all by me, I could tell. I even felt someone else's presences, it was a baby. Was that mine and Edward's child? Was she still alive? But the biggest question of all was: Was I a vampire?

I found the words I had been looking for.

"Edward," I whispered, "am I a vamp-p-ire?"

"Bella, you're a vampire." Edward told me in his soft, voice I always loved. But for some reason it sounded even better, more loving than before.

"Really?" I asked, wanting to blush, but couldn't. My eyes were open now.

"Yes, Bells. You are a vampire, finally," he said with a big smile.

I got up to hug him, "Is-s our child still alive?" I asked wanting to cry, but couldn't.

"Yes, she is. Did you still w'ant to name her Renessme?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes I do," I paused. " Can I see her?" I already knew the answer to that question.

"No," Edward told me.

"What?" I broke free from his hug , "Are you firkin kidding me, I want to see my child. NOW!"

"Bells, you can see her once you have control over you actions. You don't want to kill her do you?" He paused, and I shook my head no. "I thought so. Maybe once we go hunting you can see her."

"Fine, can we go now?" I asked, "I really need something to eat."

All I could think about was seeing my baby. Suddenly we were up stirs, by a window.

"What are we doing I thought we were going hunting?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we are still going hunting. Were jumping out of the window," He told me with a straight face.

"Um, can't we just use the door?" I asked not knowing if I had great balance.

"You'll be fine." He told me.

"What if I fall?" I asked.

"You won't, and if you do I'll catch you. Don't worry, Bella," He told me, that made me feel better.

He jumped first. Then, I jumped. I landed perfectly. He ran into the woods and I ran after him. Before I knew it, I was by him. Then, suddenly I was in front of him with him after me. I ran faster and faster.

"Bella," I heard Edward yell from a distance.

"Yes," I yelled back, only slowing down a little bit.

"Stop running. Unless you want to go to Canada," He yelled.

"Sure," I stopped where I was, and a second later Edward was in beside me.

"Do you smell anything?" He asked me as we both looked around.

"Yes, I smell dear and…and…and…"

"What?" He asked shaking me.

"I smell humans," I said running in towards the deer, I wasn't going to kill an innocent human.

I finished the deer, ruining my outfit, blood was all over it. Edward on the other hand, was perfectly clean, not a spot of blood on him.

"That was good," I said with a smile.

"Why didn't you eat the humans?" Edward was clutching my sides.

"I don't know. I feel like I have the power not to want to eat them," I said sounding confused.

"Wow, let's go home now," He said.

"Race you," I yelled already ahead of him.

I heard him picking up pace but he will still behind me, "No fair, you got a head start."

Before I knew it, we were back at the Cullen house.


	2. Wanting to find my power

Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

"Hey Edward I was wondering…" I started to ask.

"Yes Bella," he replied.

"I want to talk to Carlisle and you, alone." I asked knowing if I were still human I would be blushing.

"Sure, I'll go get him," he was gone.

I sat on his bed waiting for him to come back.

Edward's POV:

"Hey Edward I was wondering…" Bella started to ask me.

"Yes Bella," I replied.

"I want to talk to Carlisle and you, alone." She asked.

"Sure, I'll go get him," I was running down the stairs, vampire speed.

"Carlisle," I yelled.

The next thing I heard was my baby crying, Renessme.

Thoughts flickered into my head:

_We had just got her to fall asleep, damn it Edward. - Rose_

_What the heck Edward, I had to wait for Rose to put the baby to sleep and we were going to go up to our room and- Emmet_

I had to block Emmet's thoughts, most of the time. And that is hard to do.

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle said coming into the living room.

"Bella wants to talk to us alone," I started to say, "I think we should go out somewhere for real privacy."

"Sure, I'll go get my car." He went running to the car.

I went and got Bella.

Bella's POV:

Edward just left to go get Carlisle.

I wanted to talk to Edward and Carlisle about finding my power. I knew I had to have a power, I could feel it.

Weird things have been happening when I've been going hunting, I felt like I had power in me, but I didn't want to show it. I didn't know what it was, if it was safe or not. And for some reason I've been able….

"Bella," Edward called, "Carlisle is in the car."

"Ok," I said, "I'm ready."

We jumped out the window. We ran to Carlisle's car, we both got in. Edward was in the front seat, me in the backseat.

"So Bella," Carlisle started to ask, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

I thought for a second on how I should word it.

"Well," I started to say, "Um every second of everyday I feel like I have a power that I want to release."

Carlisle was already at least twenty-five miles from his house.

"Have you used any of your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I replied, "I didn't know if they'd be, um, safe to release. I think I might have more than one power."

"Bella," I could tell Edward wanted to start whining to me, "Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anyone else?"

"No," I paused, "No, Edward I didn't tell anyone else."

"How long have you thought you had powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Ever since my first hunt, but I didn't think much of it," I said.

"Ok Bella," Carlisle started to say, "I'll find a place for you to release your powers, if you have them."

Five minutes later, we were in front of a forest. Was it what I thought it was? Was I going to mine and Edward's place?

"Bella," Edward started to say, "Do you know where you are?"

"Y-y-e-s," I said stunned, "this is our place!" I was full of excitement.


	3. Finding powers

**Third chapter today!!! Maybe I'll add four too!!**

_**Italic**_**= someone reading minds. **

I got out of Carlisle's car. I went up to Edward and hugged him.

"You ready," Carlisle said, "we have to get far into the forest as possible, we don't want anyone seeing us."

We were running into the forest, Edward was in the lead. I knew where we were going. Than we stopped, we were there, our meadow.

"Ok," Carlisle said, "let out any powers that you think you have."

I stepped into the middle of the field. I stood there for a minute. I felt it, my powers boiling inside wanting to come out more than ever.

Next thing I knew I had a shield up around me. Both, Edward and Carlisle had stunned faces.

Carlisle was thinking to Edward. Next thing I knew Edward was running toward me from one side trying to break through my shield and Carlisle trying to break through the on the other side. I held up my shield.

"Bring down your shield Bella," Edward had stopped trying to break through my shield.

"I still feel like I have more powers left in me," I said.

"Bella…" Carlisle started to say but paused.

Then I started hearing Carlisle's thoughts.

_She can't have two powers. Or can she? It's never been done. Or is there another vampire who has two powers?_

"Carlisle, I just read your mind," I said, "I think I can turn it off and on."

"Now, I wish I could do that," Edward was saying, "than, I wouldn't have to hear Emmet's lustful thoughts' all the time."

"Edward!" Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"I don't want to know what Emmet and Rose do in there room," I was yelling.

"I still feel more power inside me," I said.

I stepped forward, stood there for a minute. And bang. Edward and Carlisle were both floating.

"Lavation?" Edward said, "You are extremely powerful."

"This can't be possible, Bella. It's never been done."

I dropped both of them at once.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

_What if she has more powers? -_Edward

_The Voltri, what will they think when they find out?_ –Carlisle

"I think I have more powers, and I don't know what the Voltri will think," I said

I used another power.

The wind was blowing. I stopped it. Now it was snowing. It was warm, and sunny out. And then it was storming, wind howling, I heard a tornado. Stopped that too. It was cloudy, and it was drizzling now. Normal Forks weather.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed.

"BELA," Carlisle screamed too, "this can't be a good sign if you have more than one power. Bella, you have four!"

I pointed my hands towards Edward, and moved him into the air. I moved my hands away from each other. Edward was asleep.

"Bella," Carlisle seemed concerned, "what'd you do?"

"I'm not finished yet."

I dropped Edward and he woke up.

"Why is my heart-t-t beat-t-ting?" Edward asked.

"Oh my god Bella," Carlisle yelled louder than ever before.

"He's human," I yelled.

"Try and turn him back into a vampire," Carlisle instructed me.

"Ok," I turned to Edward who was still sitting on the ground.


	4. Cullens know Bella's powers

**Please review!!! I want to know what you think!! Oh, and i don't own Twilight, wish I did! But I don't! This is all Stephanie Meyer!! I'm just having fun with a story I've wanted to do for a while!! I really want to know what you think!! I'm trying to leave you on a cliff hanger. But I think you know what will happen after you read this chapter, take your guesses before you move onto five. Oh, and everything is still in Bella's POV. I will let you know if I change it, and before you start asking. Jake is not in this story. And I think I'm getting rid of Renesmme. But I don't know. She's only in the first chapter but I want her later.**

I started to use my lavation on Edward again. Edward was asleep again. I moved my hands apart and back together. I ended it with a clap and Edward fell back on the ground. As a vampire.

"Bella," Edward was running after me, he didn't look to happy.

I put my shield up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he spat through his clenched teeth trying to get through my shield.

"Edward," Carlisle screamed, reaching out for him, "don't hurt Bella, she was testing a power on you."

"Oh really? But why was I human?" Edward was calming down, "It's not possible."

"I didn't think so," Carlisle said.

"Sorry Edward," I said taking my shield down.

"It's ok Bella," Edward came over and gave me a hug.

"I don't have any more powers," I said, "I'm positive."

"Good," he was getting ready to kiss me.

"I know," I said. He placed his lips on mine. Whenever I kissed him it felt so real, like life was perfect.

"Ok you two," Carlisle said, "we should get back to the house, we've been gone a long time."

"Ok," Edward and I said together.

The drive home was silent, and quick.

_Wow, I've never met a vampire in my whole life with five powers. This is amazing! _– Carlisle

_Bella, wow, she is supper powerful. I love you Bella. You are my life._–Edward

We pulled into the driveway. Alice came running out, she hugged me.

"Wow," Alice was squealing, "You-you have more than one power? WOW!!"

"Yeah I know," I said, "Did you tell anyone about my powers?"

"Um, well, yeah. Well, sorry," Alice said

"That's ok," I said, "now I have to go tell them now."

We all walked inside. Everyone was at the door to greet us.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said, "what is your power?"

"Well, about that…" I started to say, "I have more than one power."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"What?" Emmet said, "that's not possible!"

"That's what I thought," Carlisle said.

"So, what are your powers," Alice squealed.

"I can make a shield," I started to say, "I can read minds, but I can turn choose if I want to read your mind, and I can use lavation on people and things."

Everyone's mouths were open.

I continued, "And I can change the weather, and I can change vampires into a human.

I started reading my families minds.

_Is this even possible, she has five powers? _- Emmet

_What? Oh my hair! Wait, she can change vampires into a human. I wonder if she could change me into one and a can have a child, and than once it's born I can turn back into a vampire. _- Rosalie

_I've never seen anything like this. Is this a good thing? What will the Voltaire do when they find out? _–Carlisle

_Cool, Belle's awesome! _–Jasper

_Oh, Bella, this is so awesome. I want to give her a hug! _–Esme

_This is awesome! I can't believe Bella has five powers!!! _-Alice

_I am not letting Rosalie turn herself into a human, even though I'm not very fond of her, I won't let her do something that stupid. I didn't think someone could have five powers. The Voltaire will not be happy, but who says they have to find out. They won't, I won't let them!_ –Edward

"Hey, where's Nessie?" I asked.

"She's sleeping," Rosalie told me.

"I want to see her when she wakes up," I said, "I know I'm strong enough."

"Ok," Edward told me, "you can see her I promise."

"Yeah," I screamed, "this is so cool!"

"Bella," Rosalie started to ask me….

"Rosalie, don't you dare ask," Edward told Rosalie.

"Bella," Rosalie started to ask again.

**OH cliff hanger let me know what you think of my story!! I've actually had this story on mind for a while now!!! I'm so glad I don't have writes block yet, I know exactly what I'm going to do up until like chapter 5 or 6!!! YEAH!! I might get 5 up today but first I have to do school work!! ******


	5. Rose gets het way, Bella see's Nessie!

**Bella's going to meet Renessme for the first time! Rosalie going to ask Bella for a big favor! Edward won't be happy, when Rose asks!**

Rosalie POV:

"Bella," I started to ask her walking towards her, "I was thinking…."

"NO," Edward cut in and pulled me aside, "You are not going to ask that, it's too dangerous."

That was the second time in the last two minutes that Edward interrupted m, and it was getting annoying.

"Edward," I said getting angry, with my first clenched and walking towards him, "I will ask Bella what I want to ask her. It's not your choice weather I ask her not. So I suggest you step aside and let me ask her what I want to."

"Rosalie," Edward was starting to complain, "I don't want you to do it, but it's up to Bella. It's not my choice. I'll let you go make your own stupid decision."

"Good," I told Edward and walked back to Bella, "Bella, I wanted to know what you would think of if you turned me into a human so me and Emmet could have a child?"

Bella stood there thinking.

"Fine," Bella said, "when do you want me to do it?"

"We could do it tonight," I said.

"What the heck Bella how could you say yes to that," Edward was pissed, "Arg, I'm going hunting. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

As he left the room he broke Esme's new picture of the whole family. Esme won't be very happy. There was a slam on the front door. Carlisle just walked in. There was a loud thud outside. It sounded like something big.

"What that all about," Carlisle said, "he just knocked down a tree outside?"

"Well," Bella started to say but I cut in before she could finish.

"I want Bella to turn me back into a human. Since she has the power to turn vampires into humans, I thought me and Emmet could have a child of our own," I said.

"I think it should be Rose's choices," Bella said.

"I agree," Carlisle said, he was now looking at me in the eye, "Rose you do know this could be dangerous?"

"Yes," I started to say, "I know but I'm willing to risk my life to try."

"When were you planning to tell everyone else?" Carlisle said.

"Tonight," I said, "and Bella's going to do it tonight."

"Ok," Carlisle left the room and went up the stairs, to his den.

I gave Bella a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella," I said exited, it was the most exited I've ever been, "You don't know how long I've wanted this."

"You're welcome," Bella said.

There was crying coming from Nessie room. She was awake. It was time for Bella to meet her.

"Do you?" I asked Bella.

A big smile spread across her face, "Yes," she said, "I would love to meet my daughter."

We both darted up the stairs. We both had smiles on our faces. We were in Nessie's room. Bella went over and picked her up.

Bella POV

I was going to meet my daughter. I was right outside her room. I walked in and ran over to her bed. She looked really big. She looked like she was at least six or seven.

"Mommy!" Nessie squeaked, "Is it really my mommy? She looks just like this picture!" She held up a picture of me.

She put her hand on my face. She showed me everything from the day she was born up until now. She had a big smile on her face. **(She looks the same as she does in the book.)** I loved her.

"Yes its mommy," I said hugging her tightly.

"Where's daddy go?" she asked, "I hear him slam door while go. He woke me up from nap and then I heard tree fall down 'side. He running really fast. Where'd he go?"

"Ness," I didn't know how to explain to my baby why he left, "he got mad at Auntie Rose about something and he left he said he won't be back for a little while."

"What'd you do Auntie Rose?" she asked Rosalie.

"I don't think you'll understand." She told Nessie.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy," Nessie said, "if you say so."

"You'll understand later," Rose assured her.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Nessie said.

"We could go hunting," I said, "I guess so. Have you been hunting before?"

"Yup!" Nessie said.

"I'll go to," said Rose, "I need to go."

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Nessie squealed.

**I am skipping the hunt, because nothing important will happen. The next chapter will be Rosalie telling her family what Bella's going to do to her. Nessie will knows what's going to happen. How will she take it? I think I need to get rid of Nessie during the whole pregnancy. I'll bring her back right before the Rosalie's baby is born.**

**I think she should go to the Danielle (Alaska) coven? What do you think?**

**I'm not putting the next chapter up until I have at least five reviews!! Tell me what you think of me sending Nessie away and if you like my story?**


	6. Rose starts to tell

**Rosalie is going to tell all the Cullens what's going to happen. The girls & Carlisle are happy for Rose but Jasper and Emmet are not as fond with the idea….but Jasper might just change his mind. Read & Review, chapter seven goes up after I hit 10 reviews!**

Me, Rosalie, and Nessie just back from our hunt, I couldn't believe how good Nessie did on her hunt! I just put Nessie down for a nap. She was tired from all the running we did on the hunt. There was a knock on my Nessie door.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked from the outside.

"Sure," I said, "just be quite. I just out Ness down to sleep."

"OK," she said, "can I talk to you? In another room?"

"Yeah," I got up from where I was sitting, "Where'd you want to talk?"

"In your room," Rose said.

"Sure," we were both walking down the hall, and we walked into mine and Edward's room, "What'd you wanna talk 'bout?"

"Well, I wanted to know," she started to say, "how wou-uld you tell the family that you were going to be a human, and have a baby?"

I stood there for a second, and thought wow this is a tuff question. I think I thought of an idea.

"I would just come right out and say it," I said, "say something like 'I already asked Bella and she said yes. I don't think you all will agree with my choice, but I want to try this. I want Bella to turn me into a human and I want me and Emmet, to have a child. I want to know what your options are on the subject.'" I said, "What'd you think?"

"I like it," said Rosalie, "and when she would tell um?"

"I think we should, um, tell them tonight. But wait Edward "ran away for the night "," I said or we could tell them tonight. Edward knows what you're doing."  
"Yeah," Rose said.

_A few hours later, in the living room._

Rosalie's POV:

Bella and I were in the living room. I was going to tell everyone my plan.

"I would like everyone down here now," I yelled.

"Tat 'us wound," Nessie cried. She had just woken up from her nap.

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes.

"It's so'kay," Ness said, "Auntie Rosa."

"What'd I say 'bout calling me Rosa?" I questioned.

"Um, you said it made you sound old," Nessie guessed.

"Yup," I said, "that's right."

"Well," Bella laughed, "you are kinda old."

"Bella?" I said getting irritated.

"Fine," Bella said, "I'll drop it."

Everyone was in the living room.

"What'd you want?" Jasper said, "Alice and I were in 'bed'."

"Jasper," Alice mumbled in her little skanky outfit.

"Well every one," I started to say, "I um, wanted to tell everyone something. And just so you know, I already asked Bella and she said it would be okay. So here I go, and I don't think you all will agree with my choice, but I want to try this. I want Bella to turn me into a human and I want me and Emmet, to have a child."

**I am so very sorry, but I have to end this chapter now. I know what I want to say but I can't think right now. And my siblings are getting on my nerves and I'm learning French. Au revoir. I'll update later, promise!!! Please review!! I know what I'm doing with Ness. She's going to the Alaska Coven. I can't believe summer's over!!!!!!! School kinda sucks, but it's kinda cool!! Au revoir. Oh, and Au revoir means goodbye in French! Write to yal' later!!**

**XOXOXO,**

**JJ 3**


End file.
